Top 10 Characters modeled off of the Saved by the Bell characters
Top 10 characters from other shows created by Saved by the Bell creator, Peter Engel, who were modeled off from Saved by the Bell gang. 10. Lindsay Warner (Modeled off of Kelly Kapowski) * She enrolled at Bayside High in the first season of The New Class, Lindsay had a so similarities with her predecessor. They were both cheerleaders, dated schemers, and were involved in love triangles. While Kelly dated Zack and other boys, Lindsay dated Tommy D. and Ryan Parker. Kelly left Bayside for a brief time but returned in time for prom and graduation, while Lindsay left Bayside after three years and enrolled at another school. 9. Jake Sommers (Modeled off of A.C. Slater) *Jake Sommers is a character from another series by Peter Engel called California Dreams. The series aired in 1992, during Saved by the Bell's run, but Jake didn't join until season two. Like Slater, Jake is a rebel with a very good cause. While Slater rivaled with Zack Morris, Jake often butted heads with Sylvester "Sly" Winkle, who managed the band California Dreams Jake joined. While Slater is an wrester, Jake is an motorist, but we've seen them in crazy disguises. 8. Lauren Fontaine (Modeled off of Kelly Kapowski) *Lauren Fontaine is a character from Peter Engel's series, USA High, it's like Saved by the Bell in another country. Like Kelly, Lauren was in an on-again/off-again relationship with friend and classmate, Jackson Greene. They both attend USA High, the same place Mr. Belding and his students stayed in the fifth season of The New Class. As the gang graduated, Jackson and Lauren finally got together. 7. Dawn Tartikoff (Modeled off of Jessie Spano) *Dawn Tartikoff comes from Peter Engel's urban series, City Guys. She is the overachiever striving to succeed at all costs. Sound familiar? Yep! Both Jessie and Dawn have their besties with them and were cheerleaders. Also, they dated latino boys. Jessie dated Slater and Dawn dated Alberto "Al" Ramos. While Dawn stayed on City Guys, Jessie left Bayside for a brief period until she returned in time. 6. Mr. Elliot (Modeled off of Mr. Belding) *In USA High, the school was run by Mr. Elliot, the headmaster (which means Principal in another county). As Mr. Belding gives his students detention, Mr. Elliot puts his students on restriction, meaning they were confined to their dorms as punishment. But they both showed how much they care for their students. And while Mr. Belding is married, Mr. Elliot is widowed, with a crush on staff member, Ms. Dupre. They are also fathers, Mr. Belding has a son, Zack and Mr. Elliot has a daughter, Ashley. 5. Megan Jones (Modeled off of Jessie Spano & Lisa Turtle) *Megan Jones, who have been a student at Bayside for two seasons, is a mixture of Jessie and Lisa. Like Jessie, Megan is a overachiever and working with school organizations. Like Lisa, Megan was also crushed on by a nerd. Case in point, Weasel Barton. After weasel left Bayside, Megan was crushed again, by Bobby Wilson. He wasn't a nerd, but he wasn't Megan's type a guy. While Jessie and Lisa graduated from Bayside, Megan leaves the school after two years. 4. Thomas "Tommy D." DeLuca (Modeled off of A.C. Slater) *Tommy D. enrolls at Bayside High months after his predecessor A.C. and he is every bit like Slater. They are both rebels and were in love triangles with their rivals and the popular girls. While Slater dated Jessie Spano, Tommy D. dated Lindsay Warner until their split in season two. Unfornately, as Slater graduated from Bayside, Tommy D. didn't. He left Bayside before graduating due to his actor leaving The New Class. 3. Rachel Meyers (Modeled off of Jessie Spano) *Rachel doesn't share anything in common with Jessie. But they are tall girls. However, they shared interests in rebels such as Slater and Tommy D. Though Slater and Jessie dated, there was one episode where there was a brief attraction towards Tommy D. and Rachel. However, that was never explored due to Tommy D. leaving Bayside and Rachel hooked up with Ryan Parker in season four. 2. Maria Lopez (Modeled off of Tori Scott) *Tori Scott had the shortest tenture in Bayside High history, while successor, Maria Lopez enrolled in season three and graduated in the final season of The New Class. But they do have things in common. They both pretty tough and both dated blond guys. Tori had a brief relationship with Zack Morris and Maria dated Tony Miller. Maria was in darker storylines than Tori. She stole her best friend's boyfriend and smoked pot. 1. Ryan Parker (Modeled off of Zack Morris) *Who has carried on Zack Morris' scheming legacy? Ryan Parker. They are both blond, they both dated cheerleaders, both had a rivalry with a rebel. Zack fought with Slater over a girl in the Bayside hallways, Ryan burned down the Max in a Christmas episode. Zack and Ryan did injure themselves. Zack injured his knee before a basketball game and Ryan broke his leg while lost in the woods with Maria Lopez. But while Zack said goodbye to Bayside on graduation day, Ryan said goodbye before he graduated. His own stepbrother, Nicky Farina graduated from the school. Honorable Mentions *Ms Noble (Modeled off of Mr. Belding) *Bobby "Lazz" Lazzzerini (Modeled off of Screech Powers) *Coach Bill Fuller (Modeled off of Mr. Belding) *Tony Miller (Modeled off of Zack Morris) *Katie Peterson (Modeled off of Jessie Spano) Category:Top 10 Lists